Bringing Kol Back
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: When Davina went to the ancestoral plane Kol told her not to join the sisters. So she has to find another way to bring him back.


Davina Claire walks into the compound looking for the oldest Mikaelson Freya. Elijah sees Davina walking around his home " Davina is there something I can help you with?"

" Yes I'm looking for Freya."

Elijah still feels sorry for helping trick Davina into to bringing back their mother to stop their aunt. "Right this way she is in the study."

Elijah leads Davina to the upstairs study and sees Freya on a purple yoga mat " Sister you have visitor."

" Thank you what can I help you with Davina?"

" I need your help in bringing Kol back when I went to the witch plane and saw Kol he told me not to join the strixs coven which would give me enough power to resurrect him and I trust him so I have to find another way."

Freya has never met the young witch but has heard about her and does want to reunite with her family all her brothers" I will help you bring back my brother."

Xxx

That night Freya is telling her brothers Davina's plan to bring their brother Kol back. " The spell includes Kol's ashes and the blood of two of his sibling but we need a lot of power more power than just Davina and I."

Klaus and Elijah look at each other they have been terrible brothers they haven't even tried to bring Kol back then Elijah speaks up " What about Vincent he's the regent?"

"We need more the strixs offered Davina a whole coven if we're going to bring him back we need just as much power. I will channel Finn's power."

Klaus laughs at that " No way Finn would help he would rather join the strixs."

" He will if I ask him."

Klaus hears his daughter fussing in her crib and goes to check on her after he makes sure she's fine he pulls out his phone and goes to a contact that makes him smile and presses call.

Xxx

Caroline Forbes is trying to help her best friend Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damon hide from a vampire hunter trying to put them back in the Phoenix stone. When her phone rings Caroline pulls it out her back pocket and looks at the screen " I can't talk at the moment Klaus."

Klaus is on the Balcony in his room " Hello to you to love I will make this quick then I need you, the Salvatore's and Bennett witch to come to New Orleans."

Caroline backs away from the Salvatore's and puts her attention on the hybrid on the phone. " What?"

" Look who had time to talk now."

Caroline sighs and sees the Salvatore's looking at her she puts a finger in the air signaling for them to give her a minute." Klaus I'm in no mood for games why do the Salvatore's, myself and Bonnie need to come to New Orleans?"

" You remember how broken I was when Kol died. Well we have found a way to bring him back but the witch needs power it will be simple she will channel the power you have from being a vampire."

Caroline process all this information " I know how sad you were that Kol died but how am I going to convince the others to help Bonnie isn't your biggest fan and well Damon is Damon and both of them hate Kol and I never met him."

" Sweetheart do you trust me?"

" I shouldn't but I do."

" Since the night I healed you in the gilbert living room I have not hurt you I need you to trust me."

Caroline looks at Stefan and Damon who are signaling that she needs to hurry up. " Fine I will convince them to come but on one condition you are going to pay for my plane ticket and you show me the quarter like you promised."

Klaus let's out a little laugh " I will buy you a whole plane and I would love to show you the quarter."

" I don't think that's necessary but thank you see you tomorrow."

Xxx

Caroline had convinced Damon and Stefan to come with her she left out the part of bringing Kol back. She didn't need to convince Enzo to come he was happy to come. Bonnie was a little tougher to convince but she finally broke down and agreed.

At 8am the next Morning Caroline gets a text saying "When you get to the airport ask for the Mikaelson plane your name is Caroline Mikaelson."

Caroline's face bunches up in confusion " What?"

Caroline immediately calls Klaus " What are talking about I told you you didn't need to buy me a plane. Why do I have to say I'm Caroline Mikaelson?"

"Good morning love it's my families plane and because your not part of my family yet you have to pretend to be for all extensive purposes your my wife."

Caroline is shocked and speechless" Your what seriously I know we admitted our feelings for each other that day in the woods but that's one thing pretending to be your wife is another."

Klaus knew he was going to to get that reaction out of her he would be lying if he said he didn't like the words Caroline and wife in the same sentence. "Caroline calm down you won't be pretending forever some day we can make it official."

Caroline is now regretting ever picking up the phone yesterday " Remind me again why we're friends."

Klaus looking down at the drawing in his lap of her sitting on a bench in New Orleans. " Because we care about each other if I didn't care about you, you and everyone in Mystic Falls would have died already."

" Whatever you owe me."

" I will pick you up at the airport."

Xxx

Caroline arrives at the airport with Enzo and the Salvatore's when Valerie and Beau arrive "What are you doing here?"

Valerie and beau getting there bags out of a car " I'm here to help keep Stefan safe and because Rayna is after Beau he's running we stick together we're family."

Bonnie shows up with Nora and Mary Louise " What are they doing here?"

Mary Louise twists her hand and Caroline can feel her vocal cords tightening " I got a call from Nora telling me that were going on an adventure when I got to your second rate college Nora informed me of the adventure."

"I over heard you and Bonnie talking about an adventure and after being stuck in the prison world and then put here I decided I want to explore your taking us or Mary Louise could just kill you now."

Caroline whispers " Kill me and you will have an angry hybrid to deal with."

Bonnie is trying to get Nora to get Mary Louise to stop Nora looks confused " There are others like us?"

Caroline nods and points to her throat Mary Louise stops the magic. Caroline takes a breath " Yes except instead of a witch he's a werewolf and a vampire."

Nora and Mary Louise look intrigued " You have our attention go on."

Caroline still getting her breathing right " I can't go on we have to get on a plane."

" Your taking us with you."

" You tortured me but sure let me take you to New Orleans."

Nora gets in her face " I never did anything to you Mary Louise tortured you and Valerie put the vervain spell on you all I did was take the spell off you."

" Fine you can come but that doesn't mean we're going to be best friends."

Nora and Mary Louise backs off " Fine by me."

Xxx

Caroline goes up to the desk with Enzo " Has the Mikaelson plane landed yet?"

Enzo gives her a confused look while the lady checks Caroline holds up a hand to shush Enzo and gives him a don't get me started look the woman looks up. "Mrs. Mikaelson."

Caroline grudgingly " That's me."

The woman looks down at her computer " The plane just arrived Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Thank you."

Xxx

They been in the air an hour when Enzo asks " Gorgeous why did you have to say your Mrs. Mikaelson?"

Damon starts laughing " Mrs. Mikaelson I knew you to had feelings for each other but really blondie you married Klaus. Im hurt I wasn't invited to the wedding."

Caroline opens the bottle of champagne that was in the plane she throws the pillow on her seat at Damon's head. Damon's comment catches the attention of everyone on the plane. "Care you married Klaus how could you is that whose plane this is?"

Caroline pours herself a glass of champagne " I didn't marry Klaus and yes this is his plane and there's something else I should probably tell you the real reason we're going to New Orleans."

Caroline bites her lip and takes a drink" Klaus called me and told me he need Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and myself to come to New Orleans because he has a witch and she needs more power for the spell she's doing to bring back Kol she's going to channel us."

Bonnie freaks out " There is no way I am helping to bring back Kol he's a monster he tried to kill me, Jeremy and Elena. Also he would of died when the other side collapsed."

Caroline takes another drink and Enzo refills her glass and pours a glass for himself. " I couldn't ask questions I was a little busy running from Rayna. All I know is that Klaus has a witch who is bringing Kol back but needs a lot of power that's where we come in. She will channel the power of us being vampires I don't understand it."

Bonnie is angry the last time she saw Kol was her graduation when they were both ghosts.

Xxx

Klaus walks out of the compound to get Caroline and her friends when he is stopped in the courtyard by his sister and Davina " Where are you going were almost ready?"

Klaus sees the courtyard is filled with candles and Vincent walks in " To get the last supply."

Davina looks around seeing if there missing anything " We have everything."

"We need power and lots of it."

With that Klaus walks out of the compound leaving the three witches confused how he is going to get lots of power.

Xxx

The plane lands and Caroline is the first one off " Hello love."

"Thank you for the plane and I brought some extra people."

Xxx

Klaus announces he's back and he brought power. Freya and Davina were waiting for him to get back " Who are they and how will they help?"

Caroline and crew look at the set up in the courtyard " I brought a Bennett witch and like me and Elijah you will channel the vampires after you put a protection spell on them so they don't die."

Damon puts his hand on his heart and being sarcastic " Aww thanks Klaus I didn't know you cared that much about my safety."

" I don't care about you it's for her."

He points to Caroline " Let me introduce you guys."

"This is my sister Freya and the witch who started the whole thing Davina and the previous owner of Finn, Vincent."

Caroline turns to Klaus " Promise me we won't die."

" I promise."

"Freya can you do a protection spell on my friend here."

Freya comes over to the blondes " You wore a blue dress and danced with my brother."

Caroline steps back from Freya and looks up at Klaus in confusion. Klaus puts a hand on her back " Freya, Caroline."

Freya smiles " My brother cares a lot about you."

Caroline let's out a little smile " I care a lot about him too."

Freya raises her hands and chants in Latin " It's done."

Klaus looks around someone is missing " Where's Elijah?"

" I don't know he said he needed something and left."

Xxx

Elijah comes into the courtyard with Katherine at his side, a human and another vampire behind him. "Freya I need you to put a protection spell on Katerina."

Freya goes over and looks at Katherine " You caused my brother love and heartbreak."

Katherine smirks "Same here."

Klaus vamps to right in front of Katherine " What is she doing here and who are they?"

Elijah gets in between his brother and Katherine while Freya does the protection spell " I asked her to be here to help. The human is for Kol when he comes back he will be hungry and the vampire is for if any of the witches eyes start to bleed he will bite his wrist and give them his blood."

Klaus glares at Katherine " Come near me and I will tear you apart"

Katherine nods.

Xxx

Davina looks around at the courtyard full of candles and witches and vampires. " Are we ready now?"

" One last thing."

Klaus vamps inside the house and comes out with a curved blade. " Klaus what is that?"

Elijah remembers something else they could use to draw power and goes to get Rebekah in her coffin and brings her to the courtyard. " This is the papa tunde blade it absorbs power of those killed by it or if we carve a sign on the forehead of a vampire we can use the vampires power."

Caroline is now unsure of this Klaus sees this and goes over to her. " Trust me I won't let you die I always save you before you die."

Caroline looks up at him scared " I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you but I'm just not sure about having that blade carve into my skin."

Damon speaks up" I don't trust you and I don't want to be carved up look at my skin it's flawless."

" Congratulations Damon you just became our test subject."

Klaus carves a triangle with a line through it on Damon's forehead while he struggles to get out of the hybrids iron grip. Damon's skin turns grey and lines appear as if he's been desiccated Stefan looks over at his brother. " Klaus"

" We all have to have that on our forehead for the witches to channel us."

Xxx

Klaus does that to everyone when it's only him and Caroline left he kisses her cheek "I'm sorry love."

" It's ok I trust you these last couple of years without seeing you has made me realize something I love you and I miss you."

Klaus kisses her passionately and leans his forehead on hers " I love you too."

Just then Cami walks in and sees all the vampires on the ground and Klaus and some girl and a bunch of witches and thousands of candles "You had a party and forgot to invite me that's not very nice."

Both Klaus and Caroline look at the intruder " Go away Camille this is family business."

Cami points to Caroline " She's not family."

Klaus gets in front of Caroline " Yes she is if you think of a sire line like family she's is my great times a thousand years granddaughter."

Caroline cringes at that image.

Cami confident in her love for Klaus " She might be your whatever but you love me that's why I'm standing here now as vampire. Aurora compelled me to slit my throat because you love me."

Caroline doesn't like this vampire " We were invited here get out."

Cami gets in her face " Look I wouldn't mess with me Klaus loves me and if you hurt me he will kill you but on second thought do hurt me so Klaus can kill you."

Caroline laughs " I know for a fact Klaus wouldn't hurt me but you think you are an epic love in Klaus life ask him which blonde he loves more I'm sure the answer will shock you."

" Well who do you love more me or that?"

For Klaus this was a no brainier "Caroline the reason I felt drawn to you Camille was because you reminded me of her and I liked that but I never felt anything romantic for you."

Cami is stunned this new vampire has come into there lives and destroyed Klaus' love for her " I died for nothing."

Davina is annoyed they are keeping her from her reunion with Kol " Kol is suffering we need to get him out of there."

Klaus looks over at the desperate witch. Then snaps Cami's neck kisses, Caroline one last time and puts the symbol on her forehead and hands the blade to Freya so she can put the symbol on his forehead.

Xxx

There is a circle of candles and then a circle of witches and between each witch is a dark object Kol made and then on the outside circle there is a circle of incapacitated vampires in the middle of the circle is Kol's ashes with blood from Elijah and Klaus.

The human and vampire are off to the side the vampire was compelled to watch the witches and if any of their eyes start to bleed he is supposed to bite his wrist and feed them his blood the human is just supposed to stand there.

Davina is on one side of Hope who is in a high chair. Davina also has the paragon diamond in her hand she connects her hand with Bonnie who connects with Nora who connects with Mary Louise who connects with Valerie who connects to Beau who connects to Vincent who connects to Freya who has her pendent in one hand and the other is holding her niece Hope's little hand. " It's time."

They start chanting and Hope can't chant because she's only 19 months old but she does have magic the chanting gets louder. Freya's and Davina's eyes start to bleed Bonnie's nose start to bleed the vampire feeds them his blood.

There's a scream and then Kol Mikaelson appears in the middle of the circle all the witches look at the male in the circle " Kol."

"Kol my brother."

Kol goes directly to Davina waits for her to unlink hands with Bonnie and his niece and then puts his hands on the side of her face and kisses her passionately which she responds by putting her hands around his neck when he pulls away Davina smiles " I missed you."

Kol smiles at her he is alive and with the woman he loves " I never doubted you for a second."

Freya goes to get Kol clothes while Bonnie goes to wake the vampires up they have to get blood in thier system. Klaus sits up and goes over to Caroline who is next to him. " I just got you to admit you love me I'm not losing you."

Caroline starts to drink the blood "Your not losing me."

Elijah puts Rebekah back in hiding and joins the others. Kol looks at Freya handing him clothes " I remember you from 1914."

Freya smiles her younger brother back" Let me properly introduce myself Freya Mikaelson."

" Our sister that died in the old world before we moved to Mystic Falls."

Klaus and Elijah come over to where their sister and newly resurrected brother are and nod. Freya pulls her brothers in for a hug.

Xxx

Damon wakes up and hears Freya introduce herself " Another Mikaelson are you going to try to kill us too and what's with the baby?"

Klaus pulls himself out of the hug while Caroline goes over to Hope and picks her up. " Freya won't kill you Damon all she wants is her family reunited and this is my daughter Hope, Caroline didn't tell you?"

Caroline looks guilty " I forgot it's not easy being your friend when everyone wants to kill you."

Damon laughs so much he almost falls down Stefan caught him " You have a baby who would trust you with a baby it's bad enough we trust you with blondie but a baby."

Caroline bouncing Hope on her hip " Damon."

Klaus looks over at Caroline this is the first time Caroline has meet his daughter. " Do you remember the werewolf Hayley this is our daughter."

This only makes Damon laugh even more " Vampires can't procreate."

Klaus goes over to his daughter and Caroline " Well like every other vampire rule I'm the exception also remember I'm part werewolf."

Xxx

Marcel walks in and sees Kol and Davina talking and being close and pins Kol to the wall " How are you back I thought you were gone for good. Stay away from Davina if you want to keep all of your parts."

" Marcel let him go."

Kol being an original and stronger removes Marcel's hand from his throat "You see Marcel you might be her father figure but I'm the better man for her. I would never use her like you did I would never lock her away like you did."

Before Marcel has time to answer he gets an aneurysm.

Xxx

Aurora walks in to the compound with the sisters coven and goes over to Klaus and caress his face " Hello my sweet love."

Klaus moves his head away and growls at her " Fine be like."

Freya takes Hope and puts her inside. Aurora looks at the sisters " Take them all."

The sisters raise their hands and give all the vampires aneurysms. Kol falls to the ground and hold his head Davina kneels down to him " I'm going to fix this."

Kol grunts out " Hurry."

Davina, Bonnie, Vincent, Nora, Mary Louise, Valerie and Beau try to hold them off and save them. But the sisters are too powerful. Together Nora, Mary Louise, Valerie and Beau share a look and start going closer and touch four of the sisters and take their magic they try to touch others but the sisters and Aurora leave with all the vampires.

Freya comes out of the house and looks around and doesn't see any of the vampires " Where are the vampires?"

"Aurora and the strixs witches came and took them."

Freya looks back at the house where her sisters body lay and her niece is asleep. " We need to get them back. Aurora is obsessed with Klaus and if she knew Caroline and Klaus have feelings for each other should would kill Caroline and then no one would be safe from my brothers wrath."

" We need to get Kol."

Bonnie hates Kol and doesn't really care about the originals but is worried about her friends. " We need to get my friends the originals can stay with the crazed vampire."

Freya and Davina turn on Bonnie " They are my family I spend centuries looking for them I will not give up now that I have them."

"Do you even know Kol I spent a year trying to get him back I'm not going to give up fighting for him now that he's alive."

Bonnie is not liking Davina " Yes I do know Kol he has tried to kill me."

Freya is doing a locator spell to find her siblings.

Xxx

Kol wakes up and looks around he's in a cage and he's not alone he looks out and sees everyones in cages " This was not how I wanted to spend my first day back alive."

Klaus stirs in his cage across from Kol " Nik why did your crazy ex kidnap us?"

Klaus looks around his cage and figures out that he is in here with someone he hates Katerina Petrova. He tries to break the bars of the cell there in. After a couple minutes he can't. " I don't know why in her messed up head she thinks I love her and were meant to be together."

The person in Kol's cage stirs " Clearly she hasn't seen you with blondie."

Kol looks back at Damon Salvatore " I'm going to kill whoever put me in this cage with you."

Elijah looks around his cage next to Klaus and finds Enzo " I think Aurora put us with people we couldn't stand but that doesn't explain why Enzo is with me I never met him. Katerina where are you are you ok?"

Katherine pushes Klaus out of the way and ignores the growl Klaus makes " I'm in here with Klaus."

" Good news Katerina you are not the person I hate the most."

Elijah and Katherine booth get confused looks on their faces " Niklaus don't kill Katerina."

" Katerina isn't going to die today. Aurora is I hate her more than Katerina."

Marcel looks at the originals his cage is next to Kol's " If we're stuck with people we don't get along with then why am I here with a guy I don't even know it would make sense if I was in the cage with Kol."

"Marcel I'm flattered but Damon's in here with me because every time we see each other one of us ends up dead usually him."

Stefan comes up to the bars in his cell " Damon are you ok?"

" Other than being tricked by blondie, used to bring back someone I hate, then being kidnapped and being trapped with Kol I'm great how about you."

Klaus looks around "Where is Caroline?"

Everyone checks their cages and then they hear a scream. Klaus lunges forward but it's Damon who speaks " Sounds like blondie is being tortured again."

Klaus growls " Kol snap his neck we don't need his commentary."

"And to answer your question Marcel that's Stefan Salvatore and you two have a person in common my sister Rebekah."

Both Marcel and Stefan eye each other and Elijah sees something outside the cage " Niklaus it's just like when mother held me captive look."

Klaus sees a voodoo doll with pins in it hanging on the wall " I'm going to kill Aurora and all of those sisters."

Kol looks over at his older brother " Let Davina and I handle the sisters."

Xxx

Caroline wakes up strapped to a chair with vervain rope and needles of vervain in her arms she is weak " Where am I what's happening?"

Caroline screams when a wooden bullet goes in her leg. Aurora comes out of the shadows with a gun " I saw the way my sweet Nik was protecting you. You see Klaus loves me it's always been me so I have to get rid of you."

Caroline let's out a another yell when another wooden bullet goes into her shoulder " Your insane."

"Are you really going to insult me I have a gun."

Xxx

Aurora comes into the room and goes over to Klaus and caress his face. " Thank for my new play toy my sweet love she wonderful."

Klaus nips her hand with his hybrid teeth " Let her go this is between you and me this has nothing to do with her."

Aurora starts running her other hand through his hair " You still don't get it I'm getting rid of the obstacles standing in our way. We can finally have everything we wanted to be in love and together."

Klaus angry pulls back from Aurora " I don't love you I haven't since I left you a thousand years ago."

Xxx

Freya is surrounded by the other witches and is doing a locator spell she used her blood " They're at the Davilla estate."

" Where the sisters meet wouldn't they try to hide in a different location."

"Apparently the sisters are getting sloppy."

Hayley storms into the compound " Where's my daughter."

Freya gets up and goes over to her " She's inside sleeping."

Hayley pushes Freya out of the way " I come back from mourning Jackson to find that's she's gone."

" Hayley Hope is better here you keep leaving her she's safer here but while your here I need you to watch Hope while I go rescue my brothers."

Hayley looks concerned " Elijah's in danger I want to help."

" I need you to stay here and look after your daughter. Plus Elijah's moved on from you."

Hayley gets in Freya's face " Your still new here Freya so let me tell you something Elijah loves me even after I married Jackson."

Freya pushes Hayley away from her " Let me tell you something Hayley I know my brothers pretty well and I looked inside their heads when I channeled them to rescue Rebekah and inside Elijah's head I didn't see you I saw someone else."

Xxx

Freya and the other witches arrive at the Davilla estate " Knowing the strixs there's going to be heavy security we need to find our loved ones and get out we don't need to start a war."

Nora had to convince Mary Louise to help but she finally agreed. Valerie, Nora, Mary Louise and Beau handle the security and the sisters.

While Bonnie Davina and Freya get the vampires.

Xxx

Klaus is pissed he was kidnapped by Aurora and placed in this cell with Katherine two of the women he hates most and he can't kill Katherine because Elijah made him promise she would be alive. Also he keeps hearing gun shots then Caroline screaming.

The doors burst open and Freya, Bonnie and Davina walk in Freya rips the voodoo doll hanging in the middle of the four cages down.

Davina opens the cages and Bonnie makes sure no one is coming. Davina runs to Kol when he gets out of his cage " I love you Kol Mikaelson."

Kol is speechless he also has tears in his eyes nobody has ever said they love him. " I love you Davina Claire."

Kol and Davina passionately kiss.

Damon stirs in the cage " I think woke up in an alternate universe did I just hear someone say they love Kol."

Bonnie gets her best friend out of the cage " Come on Damon."

Freya looks around "Do we have everyone?"

They hear another gunshot and scream " Caroline."

" Where is she?"

"I don't know Aurora is torturing her."

Klaus walks out of the room leaving everyone behind. Freya looks at everyone " Kol, Davina you take care of the sisters. Bonnie get the vampires out I will go help Klaus."

Elijah kisses Katherine on the forehead "Go I will be right there I just need to take care of this first."

He turns to Freya " Let's go."

Xxx

Caroline is strapped to a chair and there is blood all over her clothes from where Aurora has shot her. Aurora is circling Caroline twirling the gun around her finger. " You know one more shot and you will be dead."

Caroline struggles to speak " If your going to kill me get it over with."

Aurora gets in her face " I am going to kill you but I'm not done playing first."

Caroline looks down at Auroras hands and sees the werewolf bite " Your going to die too."

" I'm going to live with Klaus after I kill you."

Caroline motions to her hand and she sees the spot where Klaus nicked her hasn't healed but has grown" What is that?"

Caroline thinks I know something she needs I could use that to my advantage. " Untie me and I will tell you."

Aurora looks at her hand again then at Caroline " No tell me or I shoot you."

Before Caroline can answer Klaus storms into the room turns Aurora around to face him Aurora smiles at him. " My sweet love you got out I was going to let out out after I was done playing with my toy."

Klaus rips her head off and throws it in the corner.

Freya helped untied Caroline while Elijah feed her blood. When Klaus is done with Aurora he hugs Caroline.

Xxx

They re enter the compound and everyone is drained from bringing back Kol, to being kidnapped and tortured.

Kol is sitting in one of the chairs in the courtyard with Davina on his lap her head is on his shoulder they're talking. " Thank you for bringing me back."

Davina is so happy she finally got her boyfriend back " I would do for anything for you I love you Kol."

Kol smiles he has always wanted to be included in his family and to be loved and he got both of those things he kisses her forehead " I love you too Davina how about a night on the town a little black dress."

Davina smiles she has got everything she wants right here.


End file.
